


Warmer than the Fireplace

by my_nk



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, omi x female reader, second person pov for female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_nk/pseuds/my_nk
Summary: You feel safe in the hands of Omi, and you want him to be safe in yours too.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Warmer than the Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on a whim, dedicated to my omi loving friends
> 
> not beta-d but hope you enjoy it regardless!
> 
> ps: please read the tags

After trudging for what seems like forever you finally arrive at your house.

You let out a sigh as you turn the key to your apartment. Work was busier than the usual today and you groan as you recall narrowly missing a talking-to by your manager due to a mistake made by one of your coworkers, but it was, quite thankfully, quickly picked up by you. It can’t be helped; it’s a busy period after all, and even though it’s nearing the end today still manages to be the busiest one ever.

Well, at least tomorrow you have the day off.

You’re first greeted with the smell of something delicious, before your gaze falls upon Omi - your lover and cohabitant - his back towards you as he whips up something in the kitchen. The sight of whom causes your headache to slightly ease.

You’re so lucky to have him, indeed.

“Welcome home, my dear,” he calls over his shoulder. “Sorry, a little busy with the food now - it’s your favourite by the way! How did work go today?”

You smell the scent of fried eggs and smile. “It was fine, just a tad busier than the usual,” you tried sounding a little more upbeat, for his sake. You don’t want him worrying about you too much, since he’s done enough of that already.

It still doesn’t escape his notice, however, and after he’s done with the last of his frying he goes over to the sofa where you are resting your eyes.

“You sound more tired than usual though,” his strong arm goes around your waist and he pulls you closer to him. He smells like what he just cooked, and a little bit of the orange scented perfume that you gifted him a while back. “Sure everything’s alright?”

Feeling snug and safe in his arms, you rest your head on his shoulder and give his neck a quick peck. “Yeah I am. Work did wear me out a little today… had quite a few close actually.” You allow yourself to complain, just a little.

Omi presses your head a little closer. “You did well today. You look really tired too,” he laughs gently and pats your head, and you feel warm and content already. You  _ love _ head pats, especially if it’s from Omi. “Would you like to rest or eat something first? Dinner’s ready.”

You nudge him a little. “How could I possibly pass up your cooking? Of course I’m eating first,” you laugh.

The both of you separate, but not before Omi kisses your forehead. “I’ll go set up the table then.” He leaves, and you miss his warmth already.

“How about you, Omi? How’s work today?” You call over your shoulder as you slowly get up from the sofa.

“Oh, it was uneventful. Normally around this time last year we’d be busy with clients wanting wedding photoshoots, but there’s less of it this week. And today’s just admin work, that’s why I was able come back early and wait for you,” Omi smiles, putting on the last touches of dinner before serving.

You can’t help but clap in delight - it’s your favourite omelette rice, and Omi has always made the effort to wrap the egg neatly around the rice and draw something on the egg. This time, it’s a red heart since he used ketchup.

Omi’s is also egg and rice, but he tucks the egg below the rice and is now adding chicken curry - the dish you are both sharing - onto his serving. You take a picture of your dish before both of you say your thanks before tucking in.

“Omi’s cooking is as delicious as always,” you sniffle, munching on the carefully prepared food.

“I’m just glad you like it,” he gently laughs. “Nothing better than seeing you enjoy my cooking, you know. By the way, I’ve got dessert as well. Didn’t get to make it myself though,” he laughs sheepishly. “But it’s ice-cream, your favourite brand and flavour too.” He winks.

“Omi… That’s alright, doing all these is really more than I could ask for,” you sigh. You’re happy that you’re so well taken care of, but still. “You should take a break sometime. Think about what you like. Or let me pamper you!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, my dear,” he gently chides. “Like I said, your happiness is more than enough for me, y’know.”

* * *

Despite everything, you do look forward to the dessert later.

“I’ll be heading to the baths,” you call out over your shoulder and head towards your room. You and Omi have just cleaned up the kitchen, and you figure it’s high time for a shower.

What surprises you is his answer.

“Could you wait for me for a bit?” Omi calls back out. He’s now unpacking his bag and setting the contents down on the coffee table. “I feel a little grimy now, a shower will do me good.”

You stare at him, but all you could answer is “Sure” and then wait for him in the bathroom a tad bit nervously.

Well, couples bathe together all the time anyway.

Stripping to your underwear, you hesitate before fully unclothing. You step into the shower room and are a little happy when you see the soap you’ve just bought at the corner. You’ve been wanting to try it out due to rave reviews from what you see online and from your friends even.

You are analysing the contents of it before you hear the sound of the door open. It’s Omi.

“Ah. Hope you didn’t wait long.”

“Not really! I’m just looking at my new wash.”

It takes a while and a rustle of clothes falling before Omi steps inside and you welcome him in, trying to peel your gaze away from what’s below and taking in his handsome face and strong arms instead.

“Shall I help to apply the soap then?”

“Sure,” you smile. Nothing better than your lover helping to start on a new bottle.

You turn on the shower for a few seconds to wet the both of you, while Omi pries open the cap and squeezes a generous amount onto his hand. You love the smell already: it’s strawberry scented with a hint of rose. His warm, large hands start to massage your shoulders and go over your back, and you hum at how his rather calloused palms rub against your skin. it feels good and reassuring, as if you’re in the hands of a very capable man. And you’re not wrong about that.

“Your skin is really soft,” Omi softly marvels as he passes the soap over your neck. You slightly giggle at the sensation as you try to apply the soap elsewhere on your body.

“I use only the best washes.” You turn around, and you don’t miss how Omi’s eyes widen and glance over your body. Even if he tries to keep it subtle. “You should try it out too, Omi.”

“Can I? It’s yours after all,” he shyly rubs the back of his head.

“But of course,” you squeeze a full pump onto his hand. “Just don’t waste any.” You throw in a wink.

“We’re going to smell the same,” he laughs. “But I don’t mind all that.”

“Mm hm.”

Soon enough both of you were rinsing yourselves off. “Let me wash your back,” Omi offers. You give an annoyed pout at that.

“Omi is always pampering me, it’s not fair for you.” Omi opens his mouth, but you beat him to it. “You should think about yourself sometime, really.”

Omi’s hair is now flattened and drippy from the showers, and you think it’s a cute look on him, really. Especially with how sheepish he looks now. (And it’s cute only because you try not to look at anything below his neck.)

“All I know to do is to care for others,” he admits. “It’s difficult thinking about something exclusively for myself.”

You gently brush his wet bangs away from his eyes. “We can work on that,” you gently say. “Start with treating yourself with your favourite things. It can be your favourite food, favourite places, favourite things to do. And I’ll remind you, okay?” You give his (rather muscular) arm a squeeze.

“Thanks, dear,” he gives u a hug. “All I can think of is my favourite people right now… especially you.” He kisses the top of your head.

“Oh Omi…”

“Actually…” You feel him grip either side of your shoulders and then he’s now looking right at you as if he’s decided on something, his gentle expression shifting to that of a more serious one. “Why don’t I… help myself to you?”

His voice drops an octave, and he rarely ever does that, which is why you feel yourself shivering. You’re unsure if your reaction is from the showerhead that’s still trickling water or from his proposition and stare.

(But who are you kidding, really?)

You can’t help but laugh, albeit a bit nervously. “I mean, that’s one way of looking at it!” It’s been a while since you two slept together, and you’d be lying if you say you aren’t looking forward to what he has up his sleeves. “Don’t hesitate, Omi. Do what you like.” You lift your hands towards him.

The grip on your shoulders tightened a little. “Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?”

You nod, and he turns you around slowly and kisses you, all while his hands start to roam your front. You moan into his mouth as his hand cups a breast and gently squeezes your nipple, while his tongue roams the insides of your mouth. You’re amazed at how this man can make you feel so good in so many ways, even when it comes to making out.

He breaks off, and he leans down to latch onto your other nipple instead. You gasp as he pinches your nipple harder as he sucks on the other. “Mm… you feel amazing,” he mumbles, and all you can think is how he basically took the words out of your mouth.

“Omi… Omi…” is all you can gasp out as he continues to play with your nipples. You feel yourself leaking below from the sensations of his rough hands handling your breasts, but it’s hard to tell since you’re completely damp from the shower.

Omi straightens up, interrupting your thoughts. “We should at least get dry,” he whispers, still holding onto your breasts and kissing your neck.

“We’re not going to make it out at this rate,” you let out a breathless laugh.

“Right,” he laughs, and comes back with a towel for you while wiping himself dry. You dry yourself while sitting on the edge of the bathtub, and just as you were almost done, Omi spreads your legs and helps himself to the pulsing heat between your legs.

You gasp as his tongue laps at your core, and it drives you mad how good he is at this kind of thing - the sensation of his tongue darting out ever so frequently to tease your clit and your folds and licking your juice clean. You grip onto the edge of the bathtub tightly as you try not to lose your balance and also lose yourself to pleasure at the same time.

“Omi… Oh…” You throw your head back, feeling the familiar wave rushing over you. “I’m gonna…”

All it took was Omi gently sucking on your clit, and you came with a loud yell. You feel your insides clench as he doesn’t let up with that action until you feel the last of it dissipating away. And even after you’re done, Omi softly presses his mouth against your folds, gently lapping up at your juice, and you softly groan at how good he feels down there even after the orgasm washes over you.

Both of you were breathing heavily (you more so) after a while, before Omi breaks the silence.

“Thank you for the meal,” he grins, and licks his lips. Your face heats up. That was most definitely not an unconscious act from him. 

“Don’t you go “thank you for the meal” on me,” you exclaimed. “What about  _ you _ ?” You press your foot against his toweled groin, and is not at all surprised when you come into contact with his boner.

“Hahaha, I guess that will be part two.” Before you could protest, he drapes your towel over you and you feel yourself getting carried out of the bathroom, bridal style.

“Wah?!” You gasp as he rolls you onto your bed and kisses you hungrily. There is really no other option but to try match his pace, your hands roaming all over his sturdy back and gripping at his butt.

“I have been,” he kisses you again, “thinking about you all day.” He breaks off, scanning your naked body and groans. “You look so hot today…”

You’re always happy when Omi compliments your body, but you’re happy for an entirely different reason now. “To be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t jump on me earlier,” you laugh as you gently cup his face and thumb his cheek. Omi leans into your touch and that small gesture makes your heart melt a little.

“Not when you’re that tired,” he laughs softly. “Gotta make sure you’re well fed before we do anything.” 

“You can be so considerate. That’s what I love about you.”

“Haha, takes one to know another, huh?”

“Oh hush, you.”

He does hush up, his mouth going back to being busy roaming every corner of your skin, as if memorising your body. You shiver whenever he brushes over a sensitive spot, and he sometimes teases you by softly biting on it, and it makes you yelp everytime and he always laughs after. Your arms are around him all the while, and it tightens as he reaches your crotch area once more.

And that’s when he rubs against your core, and the sensation of his fingers against your sensitive area makes you moan and you unconsciously spread out your legs for more. “Ah… Ah… Omi please…” You aren’t sure what you’re begging for now.

You then feel Omi’s finger poking against your hole before it slides inside and you shiver at the invasion, but it’s not an unpleasant feeling.. “Keep… going…” You encourage as he teases your insides, and you can’t help but clench whenever he manages to rub at the sensitive spots inside. He then slides another finger inside and you gasp, feeling pretty filled up already.

“It’s been a while, so I hope you can still…” As if reading your mind, Omi voices out what has been on his.

Right. You observe the  _ absolute unit _ between his legs and you’re nervous all over again about having to take it all in, so you gently squeeze Omi’s hand and ask him to go slow.

Omi, ever the lovely man, kisses you and promises to take it easy, and slips on a condom before he hoists your leg up, pressing his tip against your core, and only starts to slide in when you nod your head once more.

His dick isn’t a stranger to your insides, but it  _ has _ been a while since you two fucked, so you grip onto the sheets as you slowly take it in. Omi has to massage your back, reminding you to stay relaxed as he pushes further in. Your mouth has fallen open ever since the start of this and it only gets wider the more of him you take in. God, at some point you feel like he’s going to split you open and you realise he isn’t even  _ half _ inside of you.

You moan as he finally, fully sheathes inside of you. You feel  _ so _ filled up, something you haven’t felt in weeks, maybe a month or two. But Omi’s hands are warm and still on your back and he slowly starts to kiss your cheek and drops down to your neck, as a sign of reassurance and of want.

“Good girl,” he whispers against your collarbones, catching you by surprise and you can’t help but moan at his words.

He starts to move, at first slowly dragging his dick out then gently going it back in, and you are about to comment about him being  _ too _ considerate when he picks up the pace and is practically slamming his dick into you in a matter of seconds. Your mouth flies open again, and your gasps and moans grow louder every time he fucks into you.

Omi finds a certain angle that makes you clench and see stars, pressing you to the bed a little more roughly than the usual and folding your legs in a certain way before he continues to slam into that spot inside of you. You reach for his big, warm hand, folding your fingers around his before you yell as the waves of orgasm hits you again, albeit a little harder this time.

* * *

“Mmm this is as good as I remember!” You exclaim, taking a spoonful of the ice-cream from the tub. It’s absolutely the perfect way to end the day, you think.

Omi smiles at your reaction. “I’ve made some hot chocolate for the both of us too.”

Both of you are in the dining area again, although now in bathrobes; neither of you wanted to put on any proper clothing after that session in bed, but there’s always enough motivation to wander outside the room for desserts.

“Thanks, Omi.”

Omi sets the mugs down. “How are you feeling, dear? Everything okay?” He takes the seat beside you and leans on your shoulder.

“‘M good. Just a little sore but it’s the usual.”

“Ah, my bad,” Omi laughs. “But as long as you’re feeling better now.”

“I am.” You smile, taking another spoonful of ice cream as you enjoy the feel of Omi gently nuzzling into your shoulder. “And you?”

“Nothing better when my beloved is right here with me,” he laughs. “Also… I was thinking if we could go to the hill near Mankai Company for a bit. Thought of taking a ride there with you.” He’s now sitting up and scratching the scar on his chin nervously.

You know where that is. It’s where he used to go when he needs to clear his mind for a bit, and he enjoys going around the hill with his motorbike for the scenery.

You turn towards him and hold his hand. “I’m looking forward to it.”

He embraces you at that. “Do you know I’m so lucky to have you.”

You laugh against his chest, where it’s full of his warmth and love. “That’s my line!”

**Author's Note:**

> the title of the draft of this fic was "omis fookhouse" bc idk what to name it other than Document1/Untitled Document (cry
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
